Etcetera
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Dédicace au gens du forum de Nautiljon. Le réveillon de Noël, une âme en peine et son ami. Deux verres d'eau qui n'en sont peut être pas.


Titre: Etcetera  
Auteur: la P1 qui a eu de l'inspiration...ou pas.  
Source: HanaKimi, mais le J-Drama, à cause de la disposition de la pièce XD  
Genre: shonen-ai  
Disclamer: pas à moi, je pense pas...  
Commentaire: ça faisait un bail que je n'avais plus écrit, et pourtant ma tête bouillonne d'idée. Mais cette fic, même si elle ne sera peut-être pas géniale, je la dédicace à tous ceux du topic Hanazakari no Kimitachi E du forum de Nautiljon ! Et merci encore à Norie !

**Etcetera**

C'était les vacances de Noël et du nouvel an. Beaucoup d'étudiants du lycée Osaka étaient rentrés chez eux, pour passer les fêtes en famille ou entre amis. Le dortoir n°2 était presque désert. Seul une âme en peine errait dans le couloir en ce soir de réveillon de Noël. Il pourrait aller à la petite fête que les étudiants ont organisé, mais ce ne serait pas pareil sans la présence d'une certaine personne.

-Pourquoi tu soupires aussi bruyamment devant la porte de ma chambre ?

Les pieds de Nakatsu l'avait conduit devant cette porte qu'il avait franchi tant de fois juste pour la voir. Mais c'était fini. Elle était rentrée en Amérique. Elle ne reviendra plus. Sano attendait toujours l'accès à la porte. Lui non plus n'allait pas à la fête. Sûrement pas très indiqué pour lui.

-J'aimerai aller dans ma chambre.

Mais Shuichi le regarda avec ses yeux perdus. Il suffisait qu'il lui lance un "Izumi" de façon désespéré et c'était sûr qu'il cèderait. Préférant éviter qu'il ne rameute le peu d'étudiants restant, les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la chambre 205.

Sano n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'avoir une soirée tranquille. Il revenait de son entrainement personnel et avait couru dehors. Une douche et un bon livre. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas possible, de toute évidence.

Nakatsu regardait tristement la partie vide de la chambre, l'étage. Soupirant une fois de plus, il s'assit sur le lit d'Izumi. Une impression de vide submergeait le blond. Il avait ce regard triste qu'il est rare de voir dans les prunelles de Nakatsu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Sano en sachant que son ami cherchait à se confier.  
-Mizuki. Elle n'est plus là.  
-Je sais.  
-Elle me manque. Même si j'ai renoncer, je n'arrive pas à oublier...

Izumi s'assit au bureau, prévoyant une longue plainte. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Nakatsu. Après tout, il l'avait soutenu dans ses mauvais jours. A son tour de lui rendre la pareil. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler d'elle. Il avait tiré un trait dessus, quand elle était partie. Pourquoi Shuichi n'y arrivait pas.

Le temps passait, la nuit avançait, le flot de paroles ne se tarissait. Sano osa quand même une interruption. Il commençait à avoir soif. Après tout, il n'avait rien bu après son jogging. Le blond se dévoua pour aller chercher à boire. Il se rendit à la fête où on lui donna deux verres d'eau.

De retour, Sano avait migré sur son lit, lisant un roman policier, pour passer le temps. Le blond retomba dans ses films, à peine entré dans la pièce. Izumi saisit le verre et se désaltéra, pendant que son ami reprenait sa place, au bord du lit.

-...comme un vide.  
-Et cetera, et cetera.  
-Izumi ?  
-Napitsu, tu vas broyer du noir encore combien de temps ?  
-Mizuki ne te manque pas ? Interrogea le blond surpris.  
-Cela ne sert à rien de songer au passé. Et puis...

Sano vida son verre, mais la suite de la phrase ne vint pas. Nakatsu était de plus en plus perplexe. Déjà, qu'il se trompe dans son nom, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et puis quoi ? Que voulait-il dire ? Shuichi songea tout à coup que ce qu'il avait apporter de la fête n'était peut être pas de l'eau.

-Izumi...

Mais le blond ne pu finir sa phrase. Ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut. Quand Sano est soule, il embrasse tout le monde. Seulement là, ils étaient juste tous les deux. Shuichi put se dégager, mais bizarrement, Izumi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. En temps normal, Kissmon s'endormait après avoir fait une victime de plus, mais pas cette fois.

-Izumi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Nakatsu en sachant que sa question ne servirait à rien.  
-C'est le réveillon de Noël, ça se fête généralement en amoureux, non ?  
-Eto...Oui, répondit essayant de reculer plus Sano se rapprochait.  
-Et puis, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.  
-On te la souhaité ce matin, dit le blond qui se retrouvait bloqué au bord du lit.  
-Je sais, mais je veux mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Je veux que tu arrêtes de parler d'elle.  
-Mais elle me manque. L'Amérique, ce n'est pas le bout du monde. On pourrait...  
-Et cetera, et cetera. Napitsu, elle ne reviendra plus. Il faut l'oublier. Ce soir au moins. Ce soir, c'est juste nous deux.  
-Izumi...

Shuichi tenait encore son verre et aurait bien voulu vérifier ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais peine perdu, il était impossible d'échapper à Sano. Son seul geste fut de poser le verre parterre. C'était au moins la troisième fois qu'il était victime de Kissmon, mais est-ce qu'il était bien soule ? Il parlait bien trop sérieusement et en même temps, il avait cette façon de l'appeler "Napitsu".

Noël, une fête qui se célèbre souvent en amoureux. Fête que Sano voulait passer, au fond de lui, avec Nakatsu, même s'il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas. Mais les choses se passent autrement, quand on est pas tout à fait dans son état normal. Quand on ne veut plus entendre, plus écouter. D'ailleurs, le meilleur moyen de faire taire quelqu'un, n'était-ce pas de l'embrasser ?

Ses lèvres étaient si douces, ce baiser si enivrant. Sano voulait en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Mais son "Napitsu" ne semblait pas tout à fait, pas encore, consentant. Pour quelles raisons ? Izumi rompit le contact entre les deux adolescents pour pouvoir observer le visage du blond. Ce dernier était complètement perdu. En voulant éviter de renverser le verre, en le posant à terre, son ami en avait profiter pour se placer au-dessus de lui.

Nakatsu était immobilisé et voilà qu'il se faisait fixer. Et voilà qu'une question qu'il ne se posait plus, le turlupinait de nouveau. Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'avais aucune raison de se le demander ! Izumi ne semblait pas s'encombrer l'esprit de ce genre de réflexion. Alors que Shuichi avait passé une année à s'interroger s'il était homo ou pas. Et finalement, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que ça n'avait pas d'importance, fille ou garçon. Alors pourquoi se compliquait-il la vie ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexion par un poids soudain sur sa poitrine. Sano devait avoir atteint ses limites, car sa tête reposait sur le torse du blond. Il laissa ses doigts jouer avec les cheveux noirs. Izumi était sûrement endormi, mais n'était pas plus léger pour autant.

-Napitsu.

Surpris, Nakatsu retira sa main précipitamment. Que faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Il réfléchissait, mais voilà que tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il considérait Izumi comme son ami, son meilleur ami même. Il n'imaginait pas un jour que leur relation irait plus loin que les provocations qu'ils se lançaient, tout en restant complices. Mais pourquoi aurait-il imaginait que cela changerait ? Quel sentiments éprouvait-il pour Sano ?

-Toujours entrain de te torturer l'esprit ?

Il avait deviné juste. Mais que ressentait Izumi d'ailleurs. En fait, il devait juste être soule, une fois de plus. Mais où est son sourire d'ivre ? Ses paroles étaient bien trop sérieuses. Cela embrouillait le blond de plus en plus.

-Izumi, tu es lourd.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il n'en savait rien, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais la réaction de son camarade le surpris encore plus. Ce dernier, après un instant de silence, se mis à rire en se relevant. Le point positif, c'était que Nakatsu pouvait aussi se relever, enfin. Mais qu'est-ce qui était aussi drôle ?

Sano s'arrêta et regarda intensément le blond, un sourire aux lèvres. Shuichi ne pu s'empêcher de penser que son ami était beau quand il sourirait. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas mal. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas désagréable d'être près de lui, de sentir son odeur, de l'embrasser.

Les pensées de Nakatsu n'étaient plus que pour son ami. Izumi l'avait bien remarqué, il avait réussit. Son souhait était exaucé. Il avait le cadeau dont il rêvait depuis peu. Ce soir de réveillon, dans la chambre 205, les deux adolescents avaient fêter Noël à deux. Juste tous les deux. Comme si le dortoir n'existait plus, que le lycée n'était plus, que le monde n'importait plus.

Juste deux. Juste un soir. Des sentiments nouveaux. Des gestes maladroits. Une nuit.

-Izumi, pourquoi tu m'a appelé "Napitsu" ?  
-Parce que c'est plus mignon.

Mais il y a une chose que Nakatsu ne sut jamais, c'était si Sano était soule ou pas ce soir là. Peu lui importe, maintenant, car il a hâte de retourner dans cette chambre, un soir, juste une fois encore et encore, à tout jamais. Car il avait trouvé une personne pour lui, qui le comprenait, qui ne le rejetait pas.

Noël fait des miracles, mais a aussi formé un nouveau couple un soir de réveillon.

**Fin**

Je hais les pannes d'inspiration en plein milieu d'une phrase. Mais je tenais absolument à faire cette fic pour célébrer le surnom de Nakatsu (merci Norie !): Napitsu ! Bref, il fallait bien un Sano soule pour oser le dire. Mais était-il vraiment soule ? J'avoue ne pas le savoir moi-même. Je me pose exactement les mêmes questions que Nakatsu.

En espérant que cela vous à plus. J'espère que ma fin n'est pas trop brusque ? Je suis un peu rouillée pour les fics, mais je tenait à la finir ce soir. Bref, j'ai réussit, happy ! Sinon "Etcetera" c'est une chanson de One OK Rock que j'aime bien, mais bon, ça n'a pas grand rapport avec la fic. Juste Sano qui en a marre d'entendre Nakatsu et dit "Et cetera" XD


End file.
